Many different types of wine racks are currently available and many of these involve wooden structures with specially shaped shelving to support wine bottles. The problem with many wine racks is that they are made with a specific number of receptacles for wine bottles. Therefore according to one scenario as a wine collection is increased it is necessary to buy additional wine racks which may cause problems with available space for addition of these extra wine racks.
According to another scenario a person may buy an extra large wine rack and eventually fill this rack over a period of time. In the interim valuable space may be taken up without any wine being stored in the wine rack.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,727 discloses one type of modular wine rack which is formed from two unitary frames which are connected together to form a number of interposing receptacles for bottles.